


So Much Love to Give

by orphan_account



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Adoption, Gen, M/M, Mentions of abuse (not graphic)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-05-17 23:11:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 16,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5888839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Request:  Roman/Dean are together and decide to adopt. They can’t pick just one, the tiny blonde with big blue eyes (Dolph) or the brunette with a single streak of blonde and brown (?) eyes (Seth)? so they adopt both toddlers. bonus points if the little boys don’t particularly like to share. Idk i just thought this would be very cute"</p><p>Here it is! Still actively updating on Tumblr ( http://wwe-oneshotsandimagines.tumblr.com/ ) feel free to follow and message there, i follow almost everyone back!</p><p>As always feedback is much appreciated! :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

Roman sighs, looking over at Dean who is watching the TV intently. Dean’s head snaps up then and he looks to Roman, confusion written all over his face.

“What’s wrong?” He asks and Roman sighs, “I don’t know, I just- I want kids.”  

Dean nearly falls off the couch right then and there. He knew he and Roman would have kids together and he’d hoped it would be soon, he just wasn’t counting on Roman to bring it up so aggressively. He sits up, adjusting his shirt and turning to face Roman.

“Okay. We can go down to the adoption center first thing tomorrow and see what we need to do in order to adopt.” He says excitedly and Roman looks shocked.

“You-You mean you want this too?”    
  
Dean nods, tossing himself into Roman’s lap and giving him a kiss on the cheek. “I have for a while, just didn’t want to say anything and like, scare you off or something.”

Roman laughs “Trust me, I’m not going anywhere.” He yawns “Except maybe bed.”

  
Dean laughs as Roman stands up, carrying him to the bedroom. They fall asleep just minutes later.

~

They wake up the next morning and quickly throw on some clothes, grabbing a bagel from the kitchen and making their way out to the car. The adoption center is an hour long journey from their house, but neither of them are complaining, just hoping that everything goes smoothly in the first step to becoming parents.

~

Dean pulls in to the adoption center, throwing the car into park and following Roman inside.    
  
The lady at the desk looks anything but pleasant when she sees them walk in, hand in hand. Dean bites back the urge to roll his eyes at the lady, making it a point to place a sloppy kiss on Roman’s cheek.

Roman shakes his head and walks up to the window.

“What can I help you with?” The lady says, and Dean wants to smack the bitch look off her face.  

Roman gives Dean’s hand a squeeze, and it’s enough to calm him down.  

“We’re looking to adopt.” Roman says, “We just want to know what paperwork needs to be filled out and what other requirements there are.”  

The lady nods, “Well I need two references for each you, who can attest to your character and your behaviors.  I also need proof of income and your birth certificates. You will need to complete training and parenting courses as well so we can be sure you’ll know how to care for a child. The company will also run a thorough background check on each of you.” She says, handing Roman a stack of information sheets. “You should also be aware that the adoption process can take a few months. However once we get the required information and if you are approved, you may be able to start meeting the children and deciding who it is you’d like to adopt.”

Roman nods, taking the papers. “Thank you for your time. We’ll be sure to get these back to you in the coming days.” He says, handing her their birth certificates and pay stubs.

She takes them, putting them into a Manila folder marked “Ambreigns Case” and waving goodbye to them.

~   
By the time they pull into the driveway that night, they’re both ready for bed. After a quick dinner and a little TV, they’re curled up in bed.

It doesn’t take long before both are asleep.


	2. Chapter Two

The next couple months fly by, and they still haven’t received the call saying that they’re approved to adopt. They’re about to give up hope when one day Roman’s phone goes off.

“Hello?” He answers and he’s greeted by the voice of the woman they spoke to so long ago.

“Hello. Yes is this Mr. Reigns or Mr. Ambrose?” She says and Roman nods, quickly realizing she can’t see him.

“Yes,  Mr. Reigns speaking. What can I help you with?”

He hears what sounds like papers shuffling for a moment, until she speaks again. “I’m just calling to inform you that you and Mr.Ambrose have been approved to adopt. Everything checked out, so you’re free to come down to the center as early as this afternoon to meet with the children and see who you might like to adopt. When can I expect you?” 

“Uh-um, this-this afternoon. 3 o'clock?” Roman stutters and the lady hums her approval “I’ll see you both at 3 then. Goodbye.”

The phone clicks, signaling the call has ended but Roman can’t pull the phone away from his ear. Dean walks over, snapping his fingers in Roman’s face.

“Ro? Roman? Babe, what’s goin on?” He says and Roman finally snaps out of his trance.  

“That was the adoption center, we’ve been approved. We’re going over there at 3 to meet the kids.” Roman says and Dean’s shocked.

“Really? We- We were approved?!” He says excitedly, and Roman nods smiling.  

~   
They pull in to the adoption center at 2:55, they can barely contain their excitement.

As soon as they walk in the door, they’re greeted by the same lady Roman had spoken to just a few hours earlier, as well as a younger woman.

“Welcome back gentleman.” The older woman says.

They nod, turning their attention to the younger woman.    
  
“I heard you two gentlemen were looking for a little one to call your own?” She says and Roman nods.  

She smiles “Alright well do you have an idea for age and gender? Or does it not matter?”

“We were looking for a boy, maybe 1 to 3 years old?” Roman says and Dean nods.

“Okay well we have a few little ones that fall into that. Follow me.” She says, so they do. She leads them down a hallway and about halfway down, they see a large window, looking into a room.

“This is where our toddlers are. I don’t want to take you in there just yet, until we know who you’re interested in.” She says and Roman nods but Dean just ignores her, looking around at all the little boys.  

His eyes fall on a little boy in the corner, blonde hair and big blue eyes. He can feel his heart starting to melt and he immediately grabs on to Roman.  

“Ro. I found him.” He says and Roman nods absentmindedly, staring at a little boy on the opposite end of the room, with brown hair and brown eyes. He has a little blonde streak through his hair and Roman can’t help but smile, feeling himself fall in love with the little boy.

The woman sees whats going on and smiles “Can’t choose just one can you?” 

They shake their heads and Roman turns to Dean “Can- can we adopt both?”

Dean nods, smiling “I was just about to ask the same thing.”   
  
The woman nods “Let’s go into my office and I’ll fill you in on both boys, then you can meet them if you’re still interested.

~   
They get to her office and sit down. She pulls out two folders, presumably one for each child.   
  
"Okay so let’s look at the brown haired one first.” She says, opening his file “This is Seth, he just turned 3 and he’s been with us since infancy. We found him in a cardboard box on our back step, we think he was left there by a mother who couldn’t afford to take care of him. He’s a pretty quiet little boy, but he does tend to get a little aggressive. Nothing to be worried about, I assure you. It’s just sometimes he needs a little reminder to not play so rough. He’s also extremely curious, so make sure all cupboards, closets, doors, etc. are locked up.”

Roman nods and she continues, opening the other file “and then we have Dolph. He just turned 3 as well and has been here for about 2 years. He was brought to us after Child Protective Services was called on his parents and it was found that he had suffered a significant amount of abuse and neglect. He’s very quiet and doesn’t trust many people, making it hard for him to get adopted. Many people can’t handle his tantrums, so he ends up back here. He’s obviously small for his age, which stems straight from malnourishment.”

“Oh my god.” Dean says and Roman has a hand over his mouth.    
  
The woman nods sadly “I understand if you’re not ready for that kind of commitment.”

Dean shakes his head quickly “We are!” He says and Roman nods.

The woman smiles “Alright, I’ll go get the boys.”

~

She comes back a little later with Dolph and Seth, who immediately hide behind her upon seeing the two men.

“It’s okay guys, they just want to meet you.” She says, and Seth pokes his head out.

“Hewwo.” He says and Roman smiles at him.  

“Hi buddy. Are you Seth?”  

Seth nods quickly, already warming up to Roman. He toddles over and motions to be picked up. “Are you go be my new dada?”

Roman freezes, unsure of what to say.    
  
Luckily the woman chimes in, “Seth, sweetheart. He might be but we aren’t sure yet. Do you like him?”

Seth nods brightly “Uh huh, I wike him” He slides off Roman’s lap, grabbing Dolph’s hand, much to the other boys dismay.

“Let go, I no wanna meet dem.” Dolph says, pulling away from Seth and hiding behind the woman once again.

“Dolp, they nice.” Seth says, grabbing his hand again. Although this time, instead of protesting, Dolph starts to cry.

Dean jumps up then and goes straight over to the boy, forgetting that he doesn’t particularly like people. “Shh it’s okay, we’re nice okay? I promise. Please don’t cry.” He says, pulling Dolph into him and rocking him gently.

The little boys sobs soon dissolve into soft whimpers, until they stop all together.

The woman looks on in shock, “How did you manage to do that?”

Dean shrugs “I just made him feel safe I guess.”    
  
~   
  
They stay with the boys for a little longer, Seth turns out to be a little chatterbox and Dolph is just as quiet as a mouse, barely saying more than three words.

Soon, it’s time for Roman and Dean to leave. They get in their car and head home, knowing that the two little boys they spent the afternoon with, would be the two little boys the brought into their home and made a family.


	3. Chapter Three

The next morning, they get up around 10 am. They’re hoping to bring the boys home by the end of the week, but in order to do that they need to prove their home is ready for two toddlers, so they’re going shopping to buy the essentials.

“Come on Dean, move your ass!” Roman yells from the bottom of the stairs.

“Fuck you.” Dean says, walking down the stairs and past Roman.

Roman grabs him around the waist, “We don’t have time for that right now, but maybe later”

Dean shoves him away “Good luck with that one.” He says, grabbing the car keys and walking out to the car.

Roman follows and soon they’re at Walmart because really, who doesn’t shop at Walmart?

~

“Alright so what do we need?” Dean asks and Roman pulls out a list.  

“Beds, booster seats, car seats, step stools,dressers,tooth brushes, sippy cups” Roman reads off “Oh and they’re not potty-trained yet so we need pull ups, wipes and training pottys.”

Dean nods “let’s go order the beds first.” He says, heading off in that direction.

Roman follows and they end up picking out matching “Baby Relax Toddler Daybeds”, they decide to wait on bedding, figuring the little boys could pick their own bedding to make it feel more like theirs. They also grab two dressers and nightstands. They figure the boys can pick out nightlights and lamps when they bring them home.

They go over to the booster seats and pick out “Safety 1st snack and scribble booster seats.” Then they go and pick out “Baby Trend Hybrid” carseats, figuring that they’ll grow with the boys and they’ll be able to use them longer. They also get a “Baby Trend Double Jogging Stroller” , which Dean insists he’ll use everyday to take the boys for a walk.

They grab a couple packs of “Munchkin Miracle” sippy cups, a pack of toddler toothbrushes, two tubes of training toothpaste and a couple “Graco” step stools.  

“Alright” Roman says, crossing off the step stools “All that’s left is pullups and potty seats”

They walk over and grab two boxes of huggies pull ups, before turning their attention to the potty seats.

“What in the holy hell?” Dean says.    
  
“What?” Roman asks, not paying attention to him.  

“Look” Dean says excitedly and Roman lifts his head.

Apparently, they make urinals specifically for toddlers now. To put in your home.

“Well then.” Roman says, “If you want to get one, go for it.”   
  
Dean laughs “May as well right? They’ll need to learn eventually” he says, grabbing one.

Roman nods, turning his attention back to the potty seats. “Should we just get the one that slides right on the toilet or should we get the little pottys?”

Dean shrugs “I’d go with the little ones, just because some kids are scared of the actual toilet.”   
  
“Good point.” Roman says, grabbing two Mickey Mouse potty seats. “Alright, I think we got everything.”  

Dean nods “Lets go pay.”

~   
A couple hours and close to $1600 later, they’re finally home and have everything set up in each of the rooms and Dean has had a smile plastered to his face the whole time

Roman has honestly never seen him look so happy.


	4. Chapter Four

The next few days go by agonizingly slow, but Saturday finally comes and they can barely sit still the whole ride up to the adoption center.

Roman pulls into the parking lot and before he can even put the car in park, Dean already has his seatbelt off and is grabbing the door handle.

“Hey, relax. I need to park first!” Roman says and Dean huffs.

“Well hurry up then!”

Roman rolls his eyes, putting the car in park"Don’t you yell at me.“

Dean ignores him, getting out of the car and all but running inside. Roman sighs, following him.

It’s cute that Dean’s excited and all, but he really needs to just slow down a little.

~   
When they get inside they barely have time to get through the door before Seth runs over, knocking into Dean’s legs and falling to the floor with an "oof”.

“Hi buddy. Did you miss us?” Dean asks, lifting the boy into his arms.

Seth nods “Uh huh! Lots!”  

Roman laughs “We missed you too”

The woman they’ve been in contact with since meeting the boys comes out then, Dolph in her arms sound asleep.

“Good to see you again. Sorry, little one here hasn’t been feeling well.” She says, motioning to the toddler in her arms.

Dean frowns “Poor baby.”  

She nods, “Unfortunately he tends to get sick quite a bit. Anyway, let’s go over the paperwork, yes?”

Roman nods, motioning to take Dolph from her. She hands him over, and he’s not in Roman’s arms for more than a few seconds before he starts to cry.

“Shh. You’re alright.” Roman says, rubbing circles on his back. But it’s no use, the tears continue to fall and his cries get louder. He motions towards Dean, so Dean puts Seth down and pulls Dolph into his arms.

He stops crying almost instantly, shoving his thumb into his mouth and falling back asleep. Roman picks up Seth and sits down, ready to get on the road.

“Alright, well I just need you to fill out these forms. Both of your signatures here, initials here, print your full names here. And we also need to know which name the boys will take as you are not married. We can technically do a hyphen if you’d like or you can just choose one or the other.”

Dean looks to Roman, who nods. “We’re going to use Ambrose.” Dean says and the woman nods, putting it on the adoption papers.

They fill out the necessary paperwork and the woman hands them the adoption papers. “Congratulations.” She says, then looks to Seth “You be good for your new daddies okay?”   
  
Seth nods excitedly “Otay, pomise!” He gives her a hug and she cries silently.

“I’ll miss you little one.”

Roman feels himself getting teary, “Do you have an email? We can send you pictures and stuff if you want? You’ve obviously been a big part of their lives so far.”

“You’d really do that?” She asks and Dean nods “Of course.”

She smiles, writing down her email and thanking them profusely. They just smile, say their goodbyes and head out to the car.

Roman gets Seth in his carseat as Dean puts Dolph, who’s now somewhat awake, in his. The second the boys are buckled in and the car starts, they’re both fast asleep.    
  
Dean and Roman decide they may as well go to the store from there, and let the boys get bedding, clothes and maybe some toys before going home.

~

They pull into Walmart a little later, and the second the car is off, Seth is wide awake.

“Where we are?”   
  
Dean turns to look at him “We’re at the store buddy. We’re gonna get you and your brother some new clothes and maybe if you’re good we can get some toys too.”   
  
Seth grins at him “TOYS?! I be good, pomise!”

Roman laughs, getting out of the car. “I’ll go get a couple carts, we’ll definitely need them”

  
“Alright” Dean says, getting out of the car.

Roman walks back over with two carts, he hands one to Dean and puts the other by Seth’s door. He unbuckles Seth who is chattering away happily and puts him in the seat of the cart.    
  
On the other side, Dean gently takes Dolph out of the car seat, eyes wide when he feels how warm the little boy is.  

“Ro? I think he’s running a fever.” He says, sitting Dolph in the seat.

Roman nods “Alright well we can see what they have in here. The papers she gave us said they can have tylenol  for pain and fevers, we can look and see if they have it here.”

“Alright” Dean says, pushing the cart behind Roman and into the store.

~

They head to bedding first and Seth’s eyes light up when Roman tells him he can pick any of the bedding sets.

“I wan dat one!” He says, pointing at Jake and the Neverland Pirates.    
  
“You want Jake?” Roman says, grabbing the set when Seth nods. “How’s it going Dean?” He says, looking over to where Dean is showing Dolph different bedding sets, trying to get some type of reaction out of the little boy.

Dolph shakes his head at pretty much every set, until one catches his eye. “Wan dat one.” He says quietly around his thumb.

Dean looks and pulls it out “Paw Patrol? That’s what you want?”   
  
Dolph nods and Dean tosses it into the cart. “Alright then. Where to next Roman?”

“Clothes. They need new stuff, this is all torn up.”

They walk back towards clothes and just let the boys go nuts. They end up picking out probably 20 outfits each, as well as probably 20 pairs of pajamas, and Roman and Dean are more than okay with that.

They walk by the sippy cups on their way to the shoe section and Dolph points at something on the shelf.

“What is it buddy? See something you like?”   
  
He nods, pointing at the Paw Patrol sippy cups.    
  
“Alright we can get a pack of those. Seth buddy, do you want to pick out some too?”

Seth nods, pointing at a pack of Mickey Mouse cups. Roman grabs them and throws them into the cart. “Do you want to pick out a blanket to take with you in the car?”

Dolph nods and Seth smiles “Yeah!”

Seth ends up picking out a Mickey Mouse blanket, as well as one with footballs on it. Dolph picks out a Paw Patrol blanket and one with hockey sticks on it.

They head over to shoes, getting each boy a pair of navy and gray converse and black and red nikes as well as Jake sneakers for Seth and Paw Patrol sneakers for Dolph.

~   
A little later they’re back in the car, having spent close to $800. Both boys picked out a few toys as well as night lights and lamps to match their bedding.

They also bought just about every Disney movie ever created and a new TV to set up in what will be the boys playroom.

By the time they get home, everyone is tired and the boys are getting cranky.    
  
Roman starts dinner while Dean takes them upstairs to get baths and pajamas on. He’s just barely finished cooking when Dean brings the boys downstairs, Dolph in his arms sniffling.

“what’s wrong?”  

Dean shrugs “He doesn’t like baths I guess.”   
  
Roman nods, taking Seth and putting him in his seat, handing him a plate of food. Dean goes to set Dolph down in his seat, but the little boy latches on and starts to cry.

“Shh you’re okay.” Dean says, looking to Roman, silently asking permission to keep the little boy on his lap.

Roman nods and Dean sits down, rubbing Dolph’s back “It’s alright, you can sit with me for tonight.”

They eat in silence. Well, Seth, Dean and Roman eat anyway. Dolph has zero interest in dinner and is resting against Dean, barely able to keep his eyes open.

~   
Once dinner is over, they take the boys upstairs, reading them a bedtime story, turning on their night light,turning on the baby monitor, tucking them in and, in Dolph’s case, giving him a little tylenol.

The boys fall asleep instantly, and Dean and Roman go to their room, collapsing into bed.

Parenting is exhausting, they decide, but well worth it.


	5. Chapter Five

Dean wakes up to the sound of soft whimpers, he looks over and sees Dolph standing by the edge of the bed.

He sits up, rubbing sleep from his eyes and looking at the clock. 3:30 am.    
  
“What’s wrong? You have a bad dream?”

Dolph nods, looking ready to burst into tears.    
  
Dean sighs, picking the little boy up and pulling him into bed. “Let’s try and sleep okay? I got you, you’re alright.”   
  
The words are barely out of Dean’s mouth before Dolph is asleep, he’s not sure why the little boy is so attached to him, but he wouldn’t change it for anything.

~   
When Roman wakes up the in the morning, the first thing he realizes is that there is a pair of tiny feet in his back. He rolls over, frowning when he sees Dolph sound asleep in their bed.  

He’s gonna have to have a talk with Dean about that one, the boys need to learn how to sleep in their own bed through the night.

He rolls out of bed, hearing Seth babbling away on the monitor. He walks down to Seth’s room, smiling when the little boy grins at him.

“Moring dada.” Seth says, crawling his way out of bed.

Roman picks him up “Morning buddy. You sleep good?”   
  
Seth nods “Uh Huh! Bed comfy.”

Roman laughs, feeling Seth’s pull-up ,shocked that it feels like it might be dry. “I think you’re dry. Do you need to go potty?”

Seth shakes his head, kicking to get down. “No.”

“Why don’t we try?” Roman says, and Seth shakes his head “No wanna.”

“How about you try and then you can help me make breakfast?”   
  
Seth perks up at that “Weally? I help?”

Roman nods “If you try and go potty.”

“Otay!” Seth says, kicking to be let down. Roman sets him on the ground and he takes off to the bathroom.

Roman follows him and they end up walking in on Dean.    
  
“You know,” Dean says, “There’s this thing called "Knocking”, you should try it sometime.“   
  
Roman laughs "Get used to it, we have no privacy now.”

Seth pipes up then “I wan go wike daddy!”

Dean laughs, washing his hands and pointing at the toddler urinal on the wall “Go for it little man.”

Seth pulls his pants down and looks to Roman “Help off?” He says, pointing at the pull up.

Roman nods, pulling the pull up down, smiling when Seth goes almost instantly.

“Good job!” Roman says as Dean goes “High-five buddy!”

Seth giggles, high-fiving them both. They all wash their hands and Roman grabs Seth.

“We are gonna go make breakfast. Can you go check on our other munchkin?”   
  
Dean nods, heading towards their bedroom and Roman goes down stairs.

~   
Dean pushes the bedroom door open, smiling when he sees Dolph snuggled up under the pillows and blankets, just the way he left him. He walks over and sits on the edge of the bed, rubbing small circles on Dolph’s back.

“Dolph, buddy it’s time to get up.”    
  
The little boy whines, rolling away from him. Dean sighs “C'mon, you need to get up buddy.”

Dolph looks up at him, pout etched on his face. It’s then that Dean notices he’s holding his tummy. “Honey, does something hurt?”

Dolph nods “Tummy icky.”

“Alright well let’s go downstairs okay? ” Dean says, lifting him off the bed.  

They’re about halfway down the stairs when Dolph throws up all over Dean and the stairs. Dean just rubs his back soothingly, trying his best to comfort the sick child.  

He starts to cry once he’s done and Dean feels horrible. He yells down the stairs “Hey babe?”

“Yeah?” Roman yells back.

“You and Seth eat alright? I’ll be down later.”

Roman appears at the bottom of the steps, Seth in his arms. “Why?”   
  
Dean looks down at the stairs that are now covered in puke “Somebody has a yucky tummy. I need to stay with him for right now.”

Roman sighs “Alright, I’ll clean this up after we’re done with breakfast, just get him upstairs and comfortable.”

Dean nods, “Thanks babe. I’ll see you in a little bit.”

~   
Back upstairs, Dean takes Dolph up to the bathroom to give him a quick bath, much to the little boys dismay.

“No. No bath.”    
  
Dean sighs “Buddy, you got yucky stuff all over you, we need to clean you up so you’ll feel better.” He says, putting him in the tub.

Dolph sniffles as Dean washes him, the bath doesn’t last long and soon Dean has him wrapped in a fluffy towel.    
  
“do you need to go potty?” Dean asks and Dolph shakes his head before nodding.

“Go ahead then” Dean says, smiling when he does.  

He holds up a hand “High five bubba.”    
  
Dolph gives him a weak high five, pulling the towel around himself and falling into Dean. Dean lifts him up, kissing his forehead “C'mon sick boy, let’s go get you in some clean clothes.”   
  
They go down to Dolph’s bedroom and Dean decides to just put him in jammies, seeing as he’s probably not going to be doing much of anything for the day.

Dean lays him on the bed, drying him off and slipping a pull-up on. He puts him in Thomas the Tank Engine jammies, and grabs his blankies before carrying him down the hall. Dean walks in to his and Roman’s room and lays Dolph down on Roman’s side of the bed. He grabs a bin from the bedside just in case, before laying on the other side.    
  
Dolph wiggles his way over and curls into Dean’s side, falling asleep almost instantly.


	6. Chapter Six

Dean doesn’t even realize he fell asleep, until he sits up and the clock reads 12:30. He’s a little surprised by that, considering he had laid down with Dolph around 10:00.

He looks over to the other side of the bed, and notices the little boy is gone. He gets out of bed, walking downstairs to the kitchen, seeing Roman sitting at the counter, Seth on one leg and Dolph on the other.

“Look who’s awake.” Roman teases and Dean shakes his head “Sorry, I wasn’t planning on falling asleep.”

Roman laughs “It’s fine. There’s food for you if you’re hungry.” He says, turning back to what he’s doing with the boys.

It looks like they’re playing with letters, and when Dean looks a little closer he realizes Roman is trying to teach them how to spell their names. Seth seems to be doing well but Dolph looks disinterested. Dean puts it down to the fact that the little boy isn’t feeling the greatest, and when he’s feeling better he’ll be more interested in activities.

He turns around and grabs the plate Roman made up for him and popping it in the microwave. When he turns back around, Dolph is there.

“Hi bubba.” He says and Dolph lifts his arms.

“Wan up.”  

Dean smiles, bending down and lifting him into his arms.  

Roman looks up then and smiles “He’s really taken a liking to you.”

“I know.” Dean says, looking to Roman and Seth “And he’s taken a liking to you.”   
  
Roman nods, and Dean turns to grab his food out of the microwave. “FU….dge!” He screams when the plate burns his hand.

“Oh be careful babe, it might be hot” Roman says, not looking up from what he’s doing but Dean just _knows_ there’s a smirk on his face.

“No, really? Hmm didn’t notice as it BURNED MY HAND.”

“oh relax you big baby, let me see.” Roman says and Dean’s tempted to give him the finger but he’s afraid one of the boys will see and imitate it if he does. He sticks his hand out and Roman looks at it.

“You’re fine. Now shut it and eat.”   
  
“Shut it” Seth says and Dean glares at Roman. “Seth, buddy that’s not a nice thing to say.” Dean says and Seth looks at him.

“I sowwy.” He says, looking ready to cry.

Dean sighs “It’s okay, we’re not mad buddy. Just don’t say it ever again alright?”

Seth sniffles, nodding his head.

“why don’t you boys go play?” Roman says, “Daddy and I put your toys up in your playroom.”   
  
Seth’s eyes light up and he slides of Roman’s lap and runs over to Dean, pulling on Dolph’s hand. “Les go pway!”

Dolph hesitates, before nodding and gently kicking to be let down. Dean sets him on the ground and the boys take off running upstairs.

Well Seth runs and more or less drags Dolph behind him.

~

A little while later, they here a thud and a cry. The run upstairs and to the playroom to see Seth standing on the toybox and Dolph on the ground crying.

“Get down from there!” Roman yells at Seth, as Dean walks over and pulls Dolph into his arms.

“What’s wrong bubba?”   
  
Dolph sniffles, pointing at Seth. “hit me”

Roman looks at Seth, pulling the little boy down in front of him. “Seth, is that true? Did you hit your brother?”

Seth won’t meet his gaze and Roman knows he’s guilty. “Seth, answer me. Did you hit him?”

Seth nods, tears pooling in his eyes. “I sowwy. He start it. He no let me pway wif da truck.”

“That doesn’t mean you hit him. C'mon, you’re going on the naughty step for a few minutes.” Roman says and Seth starts to cry, but follows him anyway.

Dean sighs, turning his attention back to Dolph who’s stopped crying.

“are you okay now?” He asks, and Dolph nods, wiping at his cheeks and burying his face in Dean’s shirt.

“Do you want to stay here and play or watch a movie?”   
  
Dolph nods and Dean wipes away his tears. “Wan mooie”

“Go pick one out and I’ll put it in for you.”   
  
Dolph goes over to the little book case and picks out a movie “Dis one.” He says, pushing it in to Dean’s hands.

Dean looks and it’s _Robin Hood_. “Okay” He says, putting it in. “I’m going to go downstairs okay?”

Dolph nods already absorbed by the movie. Dean leans over and gives him a kiss on the forehead.

Seth walks in then, Roman right behind him.   
  
“Dolp, I sowwy. I no hit you anymo.”

Dolph looks at him “pomise?”

Seth nods and Dolph smiles at him shyly, standing up and hugging him quickly before laying back down to watch the movie.

Seth grins and plops down next to him.


	7. Chapter Seven

“we need to have a talk” Roman says once he and Dean get downstairs.

Dean looks at him “about what?”

“About the boys sleeping in their own beds through the night. We can’t baby them Dean.”   
  
“Is this about last night? He had a nightmare Ro, he was scared. Plus he’s obviously sick, what am I supposed to do?” Dean says, getting upset.

Roman shakes his head “I know he’s not feeling well. But in regards to the nightmare thing, they’re three and they’re going to have bad dreams. That doesn’t mean we allow them to sleep in our bed whenever it happens.”   
  
“They’re just babies Ro, I wasn’t about to say "Oh that’s nice, now go back to bed”. You didn’t see how scared he was Roman, the kid was shaking he was so terrified. I know they need to sleep in their own beds, but if they have a nightmare and they’re that scared, can’t we just let it slide until they’re a little older?“

Roman sighs "We’ll do it your way. But don’t come whining to me when your back hurts after having a pair of feet pressed into it all night.”

“Ro, I’m not trying to piss you off or whatever it’s just, these kids have already been through so much, Dolph especially. If he comes to me crying in the middle of the night, its not gonna be easy for me to make him go back to his own room.” Dean says, no longer upset.

“I understand what you’re saying and that’s why I said we can do it the way you want to until they’re a little older.” Roman says. “And truthfully, I probably wouldn’t have made him go back in his own bed either.”   
  
Dean glares at him “And yet you yell at me for it. Hypocrite.”

“Alright, alright, I shouldn’t have bitched at you when I would have done the same thing. I’m sorry.” Roman says, and Dean smiles at him.   
  
“Apology accepted” They hear a thud from upstairs “Better go make sure they’re not trying to kill each other” Dean says and they head upstairs.

~   
When they get to the playroom, they find the boys rolling around on the floor, laughing.    
  
“What do you boys think you’re doing?” Roman asks and they stop.

“Wessling” Seth says and Roman can’t help but laugh.

“Wrestling huh? Who’s winning?”

“Me! Cause I bigger.” Seth says proudly.

Dean looks at him, smiling “Bigger isn’t necessarily better.”

And, as if on cue, Dolph pulls Seth down and sprawls out across him.

Roman hits the floor. “1….2….3!”   
  
“I win.” Dolph says, rolling off Seth with an “oof”  

Dean laughs, “Alright, well it’s nap time boys. Let’s go.”   
  
Seth pouts “No nap.”

“Yes nap.” Roman says, picking him up “Do you need to go potty?”   
  
“No!” Seth says and Roman checks his pull up. “Seth, you’re wet. Why didn’t you tell daddy or I?”   
  
“I no wet.”    
  
“Yes you are.” Roman says, carrying him out of the room and to his bedroom.

Dean shakes his head, realizing potty training may be harder than he thought. He turns and picks up Dolph, who’s dry and takes him down to the bathroom before putting him down for his nap.

~

The rest of the day goes by pretty uneventfully and soon they get the boys to bed around 8:30. Once they’re sure the boys are drifting off, they head downstairs.

They’re watching TV about 2 hours later, when they hear a door open. Dean is on his feet instantly “I’ll go see which one it is.”   
  
Roman nods, starting to drift off.

Dean heads upstairs to see which little monster is out of bed when they’re not supposed to be.

~   
He gets upstairs and sees Dolph’s bedroom door is open, he checks the playroom and sees that it’s empty. He’s about to continue down the hall when he sees Dolph walking down the hallway, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

When he sees Dean he freezes, tears pooling in his eyes “I sowwy I out bed”

“why were you out of bed?” Dean asks.

“I had go potty. I sowwy. I stay in bed net time.”   
  
Dean’s heart sinks, the poor kid thinks he’s in trouble. “It’s okay bubba, daddy and I don’t mind if you get up to go potty.”

“otay.” He says, yawning and rubbing his eyes.    
  
“Let’s get you back to bed okay?”   
  
Dolph nods and Dean lifts him up, taking him to his room and tucking him in.

~   
He heads back downstairs and Roman is laying there, head hanging off the couch, snoring softly.

Dean laughs quietly before going over and shaking Roman awake. “Babe? Lets go up to bed.”   
  
Roman stirs, sitting up and yawning. “Who was out of bed?”   
  
“Dolph. He got up to use the potty so I just took him back to bed, didn’t yell or anything.” Dean says and Roman smiles as they go upstairs to go to bed.


	8. Chapter Eight

A few hours later, they’re sleeping peacefully, until they hear crying over the monitor.    
  
“Which one is it?” Roman says tiredly and Dean rolls over it, looking at the blue and green monitors. The blue one is flashing red, which means it’s the one that they heard.

“Dolph.” Dean says, rolling out of bed before Roman can respond.   
  
“I can…” Roman says and Dean shakes his head, “Just go back to sleep.”   
  
Roman starts to protest, but yawns in the middle “Fine. If you need me, come get me.”   
  
“Alright” Dean says, leaving the room and going down to Dolph’s room.

~   
When he gets in there, he sees Dolph standing next to the bed sobbing.   
  
“Shh bubba, what’s wrong?” Dean says, lifting him into his arms.

Dolph continues to cry and Dean sighs, rocking him back and forth.  He’s at a loss, trying to remember what the parenting class said to do if they wouldn’t stop crying. Then it hits him, they said you could try singing, sometimes that calms them down, so he searches his brain for something that might work.

 _“Come stop your cryin’_  
It’ll be alright   
Just take my hand   
Hold it tight

 _I will protect you_  
From all around you   
I will be here   
Don’t you cry

 _For one so small_  
You seem so strong   
My arms will hold you   
Keep you safe and warm   
This bond between us   
Can’t be broken   
I will be here   
Don’t you cry”

By the time he finishes, Dolph is nuzzled into his neck and is sound asleep. He smiles, laying the little boy back in bed and pulling the covers over him.

He turns, walking out of the room and closing the door behind him.

~   
Roman has attempted to go back to sleep, until he heard Dean singing. He never knew how angelic Dean’s normally rough voice could be. He hears the door open and quickly makes it look like he’s been asleep the whole time, getting the feeling that he probably wasn’t supposed to hear that.

He feels the bed shift when Dean lays down and they both fall back to sleep instantly.

 

****Lyrics are from “You’ll Be in My Heart” by Phil Collins****


	9. Chapter Nine

“DADDY!” Is the first thing Dean hears in the morning, looking over to see Seth standing next to the bed, crying.

He sits up, rubbing his eyes “Whats wrong buddy?”   
  
“I wet bed” Seth sniffles, “Pull up soak frew.”

“It’s alright.” Dean says, getting out of bed. “Let’s go change your sheets and then we can go make some breakfast. Do you need to go potty now?”   
  
Seth shakes his head, but the way his legs are crossed Dean knows he’s lying “Buddy. Go try and go potty, I’ll go change your bed and get your clothes okay?”

“but I no have to go.”   
  
“Try anyway.” Dean says, trying not to laugh when Seth takes off running to the bathroom.

He changes the sheets, and is about to go get Seth when he hears crying. He walks down to the bathroom and Dolph is standing outside the door sobbing.   
  
“What’s wrong bubba?”    
  
Dolph sniffles “Had go potty but Sethie take too wong”

“Honey don’t cry. Nobody is mad at you, you had a little accident and that’s okay.” Dean says, picking the small boy up and rocking him until he stops crying.

Seth comes out then and Dean sets Dolph down “Go down to your room bubba, i’ll be right there after I get Seth dressed okay?”   
  
“Otay.” Dolph says, walking down to his room.

*   
A little later Dean has them both dressed. Seth in black jeans, a Mickey Mouse tshirt and black converse. Dolph in black jeans, a Paw Patrol tshirt and black converse. They head downstairs and start breakfast, it’s just the three of them for the day, Roman had to go to work.  

“Alright munchkins.” Dean says after they finish breakfast “What should we do today?”   
  
“PWAYGWOUND!” Seth screams and Dean laughs.

“We can go to the playground.” Dean says, and he packs their diaper bag. An extra outfit for each, a stack of pull ups, a case of wipes, a few snack things and two sippy cups each, one with juice and one with water. He gets out the stroller and straps the boys in, and they start off towards the park.

*

Everything is going well, the boys found some other kids to play with and Dean found some parents to talk to. Unfortunately, it doesn’t last. Dean hears a cry and he instantly knows its one of his, he looks over and sees Dolph on the ground holding his arm and Seth standing there,hands on his hips looking up at a boy who’s probably 6 years old.  

“You hurt my brudder. Say sowwy!” Seth says and the kid just laughs, knocking him to the ground.

Seth stands up and kicks the boy in the shin as Dean gets there. The boy starts to cry and looks to Dean “He kicked me!”   
  
Dean looks at the kid “You pushed my son and you hurt him. Why were you picking on babies?” Dean says, getting pissed off. He kneels down and pulls Dolph into him, rocking him.   
  
“Shh buddy. Let daddy see” He says, and honestly wants to punch something when he sees how swollen and purple Dolph’s arm is. Its very obviously broken, turned the wrong way. “Seth, honey we need to go over to the benches daddy was sitting on and get ready to go bye-bye okay?”   
  
“Otay daddy.” Seth says “Is he be otay?”

Dean nods lamely, not knowing what else to do. He pulls out his phone and calls Roman.

He answers on the second ring.   
  
_“Hello?”_

_“Babe you need to come home right now.”_

_“Why? What’s going on? Are the boys okay?!”_  
  
Dean sighs _“I took them to the park and everything was fine, until a bigger kid who looked like he was probably 6 or so pushed Dolph off the plaything. His arm is really swollen and purple-ish blue.”  
_  
Roman curses _“I’m leaving right now. I’ll grab you at the park just try to keep him calm and comfortable. He’s probably scared and in a lot of pain.”_

 _“Alright, See you soon. Please be as quick as you can.”_  
  
“I’m tryin babe, I’m tryin.” Roman says, hanging up.

*

He gets there about 20 minutes later and puts Seth in the car, loading up the stroller while Dean gets Dolph situated. They drive straight to the hospital and Roman goes up to sign Dolph in as Dean takes the boys to sit down. Seth is playing with a toy Dean found in the diaper bag and Dolph is situated on Dean’s lap, tears falling non-stop.

“Dolph?” A voice calls a little later and Dean stands up, following the doctor with Roman and Seth right behind him.   
  
*   
“Alright so what’s going on here?” The doctor says.

“We were at the playground and a bigger kid pushed him off the plaything, his arm twisted under him wrong.” Dean explains.  

The doctor nods, gently pressing on Dolph’s arm causing the little boy to wail in pain. “It’s definitely broken. I want to get a quick x-ray on it, to see how bad the break is. Then we’ll cast it and send you on your way.   
  
*   
About 45 minutes later, they’re back home, Dolph sporting a blue cast and tear stained cheeks. "Daddy?” He says and Dean looks over, Roman is upstairs giving Seth a bath.  

“Yes bubba?”   
  
“Cuddle?” Dolph says, holding his good arm out and Dean smiles, gently pulling him in.

“Of course bubba. Does your arm feel any better?”   
  
Dolph shakes his head and Dean sighs.

“Aw honey, it’ll take a little while for it to not hurt anymore.” Dean says, and Dolph just leans into him, closing his eyes and slowly falling asleep.   
  
Dean doesn’t try to wake him, he’s had a hard day and besides, it’s just about naptime anyway.


	10. Chapter Ten

Roman walks downstairs a little later, hoping to get some alone time with Dean. He frowns when he sees Dean asleep on the couch, Dolph curled up on his chest. He contemplates moving Dolph, but decides against it because the poor kid has had a rough couple days, between being sick and now having a broken arm.  

Instead, he leaves them to rest and walks into the kitchen to get started on lunch. He contemplates going back in to work but his boss told him not to come back, he needs to focus on his little boy.  

His boss is so understanding, having a little one of his own and Roman couldn’t be more grateful because, while his head says go back to work, his heart says to stay home and ensure his sweet little boys are happy and healthy.

He turns off the stove, having finished making lunch just as Dean starts to stir. Roman walks into the living room and Dean looks up at him with sleepy eyes.

“Have a nice nap?” Roman asks and Dean nods, stretching carefully to make sure he doesn’t wake up the sleeping toddler on his chest.

“I made lunch if you’re hungry, I’m going to go check on Seth and see if he’s still sleeping. You want me to take Dolph up and put him in his bed so you can move?”    
  
Dean shakes his head “I’m not ready to get up just yet, he’s okay where he is.”   
  
“Alright.” Roman says, heading upstairs.

*   
  
Later that night they’re gathered in the living room, watching a movie. About halfway through Dolph slides of Dean’s lap and goes upstairs without a word.   
  
Dean shrugs, figuring the little boy got bored so he went up to play. Imagine his surprise when he heard “DADDY!” Come from upstairs.

He’s on his feet before Roman and rushes upstairs. He gets up there and realizes the sound is coming from the bathroom.

“What’s wrong bubba?” He says and Dolph sniffles.

“Got go potty _bad_ but I no get pwants off” He says, bouncing up and down.

Dean is tempted to smack himself, he should have realized this would be an issue since the little boy is in a cast.

“Alright buddy, daddy will pull them down for you okay?” He says, pulling off the jeans and dry pull up, smiling when he goes instantly. The smile fades a little when he realizes most of it ended up on the floor.

Dolph seems to realize too and starts to cry. “I sowwy daddy. I no mean get on da fwoor.”  

“It’s okay buddy. It’s easy to clean up, c'mon let’s wash your hands okay? Then we’ll go get some jammies on.”

Dolph sniffles, climbing up on the step stool “Otay”

After they wash their hands, Dean gets him in some hockey jammies just as Roman brings Seth up, getting him in football jammies. They read the boys bedtime stories and give them kisses, tucking them in and leaving the room.

They’re both exhausted, and Roman has work again the next day, Dean offering to drive him so he’ll have the car to take the boys out.

They fall into bed, silently praying the boys sleep soundly all night but getting the feeling that isn’t going to happen.

*   
  
They’re right of course, because at 4:30 am the door opens and two little bodies climb into their bed. Luckily everything seems to be okay, the boys curling up in between Dean and Roman, falling back to sleep instantly.  

Of course, the movement woke Roman up and he’s tempted to take the boys back to their own rooms, sighing when he realizes he doesn’t really want to get out of bed. Instead, he closes his eyes and goes back to sleep.


	11. Chapter Eleven

7:30 comes earlier than any of them would like, the boys are still tired and cranky as Dean takes them to go potty before they leave to take Roman to work. Once they go, he takes them and puts on their sneakers, putting hoodies on both of them and grabbing their blankets. He carries Dolph out to the car and Roman follows with Seth.    
They strap the boys in, draping their blankets over them. By the time they get in and start the car, the boys are back asleep.  

Around 8:30, they drop Roman off at work. Dean gives him a quick kiss before moving over to the drivers seat. Roman opens the back doors and gives the boys kisses on their foreheads, smiling as they sleep. 

He closes the doors, walking up to the drivers side. “I get out at 5 babe, you’ll be here then right?”

Dean nods “‘course. I gotta get these little ones home for some breakfast and baths, have a good day babe. I love you.”

“Don’t forget you have a doctors appointment. I love you too.” Roman calls, walking in to the building.   
*   
By the time Dean pulls in the driveway, the boys are wide awake.  

“Dada. Hungwy.” Seth says and Dolph nods “I hungwy too" 

"Alright guys, we’ll get some breakfast once we get inside.” Dean says, unbuckling both boys and setting them on the ground. They walk up towards the house and he unlocks the door. Seth takes off his sweatshirt and sneakers but Dolph just stands there, looking frustrated. 

“What’s wrong bubba?” Dean asks. 

“Can’t get my sneakas off. Or my hwoodie.” Dolph says, lifting up his broken arm.   
Dean nods. “Alright buddy, come here.” He says, sitting on the ground and pulling off Dolph’s sneakers before helping him out of his hoodie. 

“You boys can go play for a little while until breakfast is ready, okay?”

They nod, running up the stairs to the playroom.   
*   
“BOYS, BREAKFAST IS READY!!” Dean yells and he hears the pitter patter of feet on the stairs. 

Seth runs in “Bweakfwast!!!!”  

Dean laughs, lifting him into his booster seat. “Where’s your brother?" 

"He in batwoom cwying.” Seth says as Dean sets a plate in front of him.  

“Why is he in the bathroom crying?” Dean asks. 

“He no gwet he pwants down so he has wet pwull up.”

Dean sighs, he and Roman are gonna have to talk to Dolph about that. He needs to know he can ask for help. 

"You stay and eat okay? Daddy has to go up and help your brother right now.” 

"Otay” Seth says through a mouthful of food.   
~   
Dean walks into the bathroom and sure enough Dolph is sitting on the floor sobbing. 

“Bubba, don’t cry.” Dean says, pulling the little boy into him “you should have come and gotten daddy if you had to go potty,I would have come up to help you." 

"Wan be big boy.” Dolph cries and Dean sighs. 

“Honey, you have a bad owwie right now. You can’t do some stuff by yourself right now. You can still be a big boy even if you don’t go potty by yourself.”

Dolph sniffles “I sowwy I no come get you." 

"It’s alright buddy. C'mon let’s go get you changed so you can get some breakfast.”   
*

They head downstairs and Dean nearly has a heart attack when he sees that Seth has dumped his breakfast over his head.

He sighs, strapping Dolph into his booster seat, ignoring his protests. He puts a plate of food in front of him, and sits down himself. 

“Seth, we don’t play with our food. If you’re not going to eat, sit there quietly and behave until your brother and I are done. Then you’re going for a bath” Dean says, before turning to eat his breakfast.   
*

After breakfast, Dean gives them both baths, taking extra care to not get Dolph’s cast wet. He dresses them in black sweatpants, blue “I’ll take my will over your skill” hockey t-shirts and black converse. He slips on their red nike  hoodies. 

“Boys, you need to be good today okay? Daddy has a doctors appointment. If you’re good maybe we can get a treat tonight, I’ll have to ask daddy when we pick him up.”

“We be gwood dada. Pomise” Seth says and Dolph nods. 

The three of them walk out to the car, Dean straps them in and starts the car, pulling out of the driveway.   
*   
Things go pretty smoothly at the doctors office, except for when Seth decides to smack Dolph in the head because he wants the toy Dolph has. Dean immediately puts Seth in a corner, and tells him why hitting is not nice. 

They leave the office not long after and Dean drives back home, getting the boys down for their naps. He sits down on the couch, enjoying having some time to himself.  

Unfortunately it doesn’t last long, he hears one of the doors open and he’s immediately on his feet. He walks upstairs and sees Seth’s door open.  

He walks down to the bathroom just as Seth walks out, rubbing his eyes. “Sowwy dada, had go potty." 

"It’s alright, back to bed now though.” Dean says, walking Seth down to his room and tucking him in. He walks to his and Roman’s room, opting to lay down for a little while.  

About 20 minutes after he lays down, he feels the bed shift and opens his eyes slightly. He sees Dolph up in the bed, squirming slightly. 

“What’s wrong bubba?” Dean says. 

“Got go potty daddy.” Dolph says, squirming again. 

Dean sighs, sitting up and stretching. “Alright, let’s go potty then. Daddy has to go too.”

They head down to the bathroom, Dean pulls Dolph’s pants down and he goes instantly. Dean goes right after. They wash their hands and walk out, just as Seth walks out of his room. 

Dean looks at his watch, cursing under his breath when he sees “ _4:44 pm_ ” flash across the screen. “C'mon boys, we need to go pick daddy up at work. I’ve got some snackies if you’re hungry.”

He gets their sneakers on, carrying them out to the car and strapping them in. He pulls out his phone, calling Roman on the bluetooth. 

 _“Hello?”_ Roman answers. 

 _“Babe, we’re leaving the house now so we’ll be late getting there. I’m sorry but we got back from the doctors and took a nap, we just woke up a half hour ago and I didn’t realize it was so late.”_ Dean says, pulling out of the driveway. 

Roman sighs _“ Alright, I’ll see you when you get here.”_

 _“Babe I’m sorry, I just”_ Dean starts, groaning when he hears a click signaling Roman hung up.   
*

Roman gets in the car without a word, putting his bag in the back seat on the floor.  

“Babe, I’m really sorry we’re late. ” Dean says  

“It’s fine. Now we need to rush to get to dinner on time, we’re meeting Randy and John for dinner remember?" 

"Shi—-oot.” Dean says, correcting himself mid-sentence “I forgot about that.”

Roman nods, “I figured. You guys look ready to go, but I wanted to change.”

“That’s fine, we’ll hurry home and you can change quick, then we’ll leave.” Dean says.


	12. Chapter Twelve

They rush home and Roman changes into a pair of dark wash jeans and a black tshirt. He gets back in the car and they head to the restaurant, trying to figure out how Randy and John will react to the boys, and how the boys will react to Randy and John.  

*   
They get to the restaurant 5 minutes late, and grab the boys from their carseats. They head inside and the waitress directs them back to a table where John and Randy are already sitting, both men’s eyes get about the size of saucers when they see the little boys in Roman and Dean’s arms.    
  
Roman sets Seth down in his highchair, and slides in next to John while Dean puts Dolph in his highchair and sits next to Randy.

“So” Randy says, clearing his throat before continuing “When did you guys get kids?”

Dean rolls his eyes “You mean when did we ADOPT kids? Saturday.”

“Oh that’s uh, that’s cool. How old are they?”   
  
“They’re 3.” Dean says, “Seth is by Roman and Dolph is right here next to me”

John smiles “They’re cute Dean. What made you guys decide to adopt?”   
  
“We decided now was the time to have a family” Roman says, reaching across the table and grabbing Dean’s hand.

John nods, turning his attention to dinner. Afterwards, they decide they should go do something as a group, so they head out and drive down to a park. It’s not quite dark yet, so they figure the boys can run around and play for a little while, while the adults talk.

*

Everything is going fine, until it’s time to leave. Randy and John want hugs from the boys, and Seth obliges no problem. However, the second John touches Dolph, he starts screaming _“please don’t hurt me”_ , trying to scramble away. Dean hears the cry and anger flashes in his eyes, he doesn’t even have time to think before he’s got a hold of John, lifting him off the ground by the collar of his shirt. He’s about to start swinging, when Roman lays a gentle hand on his shoulder.

“Breathe babe, John wasn’t hurting him. I think he just got scared is all, you remember how he wouldn’t let me touch him that first day? Well, that’s what happened here. He doesn’t know John, so he got scared when John grabbed him.” Roman says, and Dean visibly relaxes, lowering John to the ground. He goes over to Dolph, who’s visibly shaking and has tear tracks down his cheeks, and pulls the little boy in close.    
  
“Shh, you’re okay. John’s not going to hurt you.” Dean says, desperately wanting to add _“because if he does, daddy will kill him in his sleep”_ but decides against it, figuring that isn’t something a 3 year old needs to hear.

*

Soon, the tears subside into sniffles. John comes over and kneels down so he’s eye-level with the little boy. “I’m sorry buddy. I didn’t mean to scare you, I just wanted a hug” He says, opening his arms “Can I have one?”   
  
Dolph shakes his head quickly, curling into Dean.

“How about a fist bump?” John says, ready to put out his fist until Randy stops him.

“dumbass, you’re gonna make the kid think you’re gonna hit him.” Randy says.

John nods, “Good point” he says, holding out a flat hand “High five buddy?”  

Dolph gives him a shy high five, turning back into Dean quickly.

Randy gets a high five too, and he and John leave. Roman and Dean pack the boys up into the car, anxious to get them home for bath and bed since it’s already a half hour passed their bedtime.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

They pull into the driveway, and Dean goes up and unlocks the door. He walks back down and pulls a sleeping Dolph into his arms while Roman grabs Seth. They head inside and carefully change the boys into pajamas before sliding them into their beds.

“You almost killed John tonight, do you realize this?” Roman says as Dean comes into their room.

“He scared my baby. Bitch gon’ die.” Dean says, venom lacing his voice.

“No Dean, he’s not. He didn’t do it on purpose, he didn’t realize that Dolph was abused before we adopted him.”  

Dean sighs, tone changing slightly. “I guess you’re right I just, I hate seeing him so upset. He’s too little to have to be afraid everytime he does something or someone comes near him.”

Roman nods “I know, we just need to keep trying. Soon enough we may be able to get him to act like a normal toddler, and not one who thinks they’re going to get hit everytime they make a mistake.”

“Just putting it out there, spanking is a definite no. I refuse to hit either of them, I don’t care if they commit murder.” Dean says, and it’s clear he’s not gonna budge on this one, which Roman is completely fine with.

“Alright. No spanking, instead they can sit in timeout or we take away toys and things. They’ll learn that their actions have consequences, but they won’t fear us.”  

Dean nods, yawning “Sounds good to me. You know what else we should do? Start doing things together, the four of us. But also each of us can take one of the boys out for a couple hours, and switch off every week. That way we get one on one time with each of the boys, and they won’t constantly be fighting for attention.”

“That’s a good idea babe. I think each of them could use a little one on one time with us, when should we start?”

“Tomorrow? You’re off for the day so we can go downtown since there’s everything down there and then split off for a few hours. You take Seth and i’ll take Dolph?”

Roman nods, “sounds perfect. What do you think you’re gonna do with Dolph?”   
  
“Whatever he wants, it’s his day.” Dean says and Roman nods.  

“I’m gonna do the same with Seth, let him pick”    
  
Dean yawns, nodding slowly “Sounds like a plan, let’s get some sleep now though.”   
  
“Alright” Roman says, and they fall asleep tangled in each others arms.

-

“DADDY!” Dean hears Dolph scream and he looks at the alarm clock, 9:30. He groans, rolling out of bed and walking down the hall. He gets to Dolph’s room and sees Seth sitting on Dolph, refusing to move.

“Daddy helps! He no get offs!” Dolph whines and Dean bites back a laugh. “Seth, get off your brother.”  
  
Seth slides off, grinning widely at Dolph who gives him quite possibly the most annoyed look Dean has ever seen on a childs face.

“Alright c'mon you little monsters. We need to get ready to go bye-bye.” Dean says, “Go and go potty.” 

Seth opens his mouth to protest, but Dean raises a hand “No. No ifs, ands or buts. Go potty.” Dean looks back at Dolph, “you too little mister”

Dolph grins, sliding off the bed and running out the door. Seth and Dean follow close behind, and Roman meets them in the hallway, having heard the commotion.

Soon enough, they’re all ready. The boys in dark jeans and converse, with plaid shirts. Dolph in blue and Seth in red. Dean slips their jackets on and lifts Dolph into his arms, as Roman does the same with Seth and they head out to the car.  

-

They get downtown about 20 minutes later, and go their separate ways.  Dean takes Dolph and Roman takes Seth.

-

(Dean and Dolph)

“Where dada an Sethie go?” Dolph asks, looking up at Dean.

Dean kneels down so he’s at Dolph’s level “They’re gonna go have daddy-Sethie time, and we’re gonna have daddy-Dolph time. Sound good?”

Dolph nods, sticking his hand in his mouth.  

Dean gently pries his fingers out of his mouth “No sucking on your fingers bubba.” He says and Dolph pouts. “Don’t pout. What do you want to do?”

Dolph shrugs, so Dean decides they can just start walking until they find something Dolph wants to do. Soon enough they walk by a toy store, and Dolph pulls on Dean’s hand, pointing at something. When Dean looks up he sees that it’s Chase, from Paw Patrol and he decides that they’re going to go buy it.

They walk in and go over to the Paw Patrol display. Dolph immediately reaches for the Chase pillow pet, eyes filling with tears when he realizes it’s out of his reach.

Dean grabs it and hands it to him, and they walk over to the checkout. They go to a play area that’s there, before heading back down the way they came, to wait for Roman and Seth.

-

(Roman and Seth)

“what do you want to do buddy?” Roman asks and Seth points at the movie theatre, so they walk in and end up seeing “Minions”.  

After the movie, they go to a toystore and Seth picks out a new Mickey Mouse firetruck set. Roman pays and they head back to the car, Seth breaking into a sprint when he sees Dolph and ends up knocking the smaller boy over.   
  
“SETH! CAREFUL!” Roman yells.

“Sowwy.” Seth says.

-

Dean helps Dolph off the ground, brushing him off. “There we go, you’re okay.”   
  
“I sowwys Dolp. me no mean hurt you.”

“it otays Sethie.” Dolph says, and Seth gives him a hug.  

“Alright then” Roman says “Do you guys want to go pick out what you’re gonna be for halloween before we go home?”   
  
“YEAH!” Seth yells, “um. Daddy, what hawwoween?”   
  
“It’s when you dress up and go to the neighbors houses for candy.”   
  
“CANDY?!” Seth says “Otay wets go!”

Dean laughs and takes Dolph’s free hand, the other wrapped tightly around the pillow pet,cast and all.

-

They go into the costume store and almost immediately the boys have picked out their costumes and Dean can’t help but laugh.  

They had chosen to be Chip and Dale, the Disney chipmunks. Dolph chose Chip and Seth chose Dale.  

Once they’ve paid, the go back to the car. Roman straps in Seth and Dean straps in Dolph. They’re barely out of the parking lot when Dean sneaks a glance to the back and sees both boys sound asleep.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

~ December 18th~ **  
**

Dean wakes up to a pair of feet pushed into his back, belonging to a little blonde haired munchkin.

He’s taken to calling Dolph a little munchkin the past few weeks, but the little boy doesn’t seem to care. Just giggles away every time he hears it, which Dean is grateful for. He’s opened up so much since they first adopted him, and Dean couldn’t be happier. Unfortunately,he’s still reserved and prone to tantrums, not to mention he’s still afraid of most people.

They learned that one the hard way. The past week they had to leave the boys with a babysitter because Ro had work and Dean was busy trying to get Christmas shopping done, and when they went to pick the boys up later on they found out Dolph had been in tears the entire day, refusing to say a word to anyone including Seth.

He shakes his head, the image of his poor little boy crying is just too much to bear. He’s about to get up, when he feels a slight shift in the bed. Dolph’s just waking up and he immediately clings to Dean, which has been the norm since that day with the sitter. He won’t let Dean out of his sight, it’s a wonder he had slept in his own bed at all.

“Morning munchkin” Dean says and stands up, holding the little boy in his arms. “Should we go wake up Sethie?”

Dolph nods against his shoulder, clearly not completely awake yet.

  
Dean smiles, and carries him down the hallway to Seth’s room. They wake Seth up together, and he sends the boys down to the bathroom while he goes to get Roman up.

~  
  
An hour later, they’re all up and ready for the day. The boys are just finishing their breakfast so they can go to the mall. Dean had come up with the idea to take them to see Santa since Roman had the day off, and Roman happily agreed.

“Daddy.” Seth says through a mouthful of food, and Dean gives him a pointed look.

“You don’t talk with your mouth full Sethie, remember?” Dean says, walking over to the table.

  
Seth swallows “I sowwy, me forgots.”   
  
Dean ruffles his hair, smiling “It’s alright bubba, don’t do it again though ok? Now what did you need daddy for?”

“He no eating daddy.” Seth says, pointing towards Dolph who’s half-heartedly pushing food around on his plate.

  
Dean sighs and sits down in the chair next to Dolph. “Do you want daddy to help you munchkin?”

“No. No hungwy.”

“Sweetheart, you need to eat. Don’t you want to grow up big and strong?” Dean asks and Dolph shakes his head.

  
Ro walks in then, and pulls Dean away from the table. “If he doesn’t want to eat, we can’t force him. We’ll just make sure we have snacks while we’re out, or we can try those pediasure things the doctor told us about.”

“I want to get something of some nutritional value in him before we leave, I guess i’ll run to the store and pick up some pediasure. Should i take him with me?” Dean asks and Roman nods.

“yeah. maybe he’ll be more interested in drinking one if he gets to pick which one to get.”

Dean goes upstairs and grabs his hoodie, as well as Dolph’s jacket.

“C’mon baby boy, you’re gonna come with daddy to the store.” He says, picking Dolph up out of his highchair.

“I WAN GO TOOS!” Seth yells and Roman shushes him.

“Seth you’re indoors, you don’t yell. Daddy and Dolph are going, you’re going to stay here with me.”  
  
“But i wan go” Seth cries.

“Stop crying or no surprise later.” Roman says and Seth stops crying right then and there, turning his attention right back to his breakfast,  as Dean and Dolph walk out the door.

~  
Dean pulls into the parking lot of the grocery store, and gets Dolph from the backseat. They walk inside and Dean heads towards the baby/toddler section. He spends just a few moments searching before he finds the pediasure.

“Sweetheart, come here.” He says, and Dolph walks over from where he was playing with books.

“I know you don’t want your breakfast, but how about one of these yummy drinks?” Dean says, and Dolph doesn’t respond for a moment before nodding.

Dean breathes a sigh of relief _*thank goodness*_ he thinks, “You want to pick one out to try? they have strawberry, chocolate and vanilla.”  
  
“Balilla.” He says and it takes Dean a moment to realize he’s saying ‘vanilla’. He grabs a pack of vanilla shakes, and they head to the checkout.

After Dean pays, they go out to the car and he uncaps one of the drinks, handing it back to Dolph. “Here baby, try that for daddy.”

Dolph takes it and takes a sip, dribbling down the front of him. “I sowwy daddy.” He says, tears falling down his cheeks.

“Shh honey, it’s okay. Daddy will clean it up when we get home, is your drink yummy?”

Dolph stops crying and nods, taking another sip. Dean cheers in his head, thankful that he managed to at least get _something_ in the little boy.

He pulls into the driveway not long after, and they walk inside to get ready for the day. 


	15. Chapter Fifteen

“HONEY I’M HOME!” Dean yells as he walks through the door, and Seth runs over to him.

“You is indoors. No yelling or papa will yells at you.” Seth says, and Dean bites back a laugh.

“Sorry. Daddy won’t yell again.” He says, slightly curious as to where ‘papa’ came from.

Roman walks over then and bends down to place a sloppy kiss on Dolph’s cheek.

“Icky!” Dolph squeals, giggling and Roman laughs.

“Papa’s kisses aren’t icky you little monster.” he says, and Dolph giggles again.

Dean smiles. “As adorable as the two of you are, the boys need to go up and go potty so we can get dressed and go bye bye. Right?”  
  
Roman nods, “You heard daddy, up the stairs.” he says, and the boys take off running.

  
As soon as the boys are out of earshot Dean turns to Roman. “Papa? Where did that come from?”

Roman shrugs “I just thought maybe we should get the boys to call us different things. We were both ‘daddy’ since we brought them home, but I think it confuses them a little bit. Especially when we’re around my family, they tell them ‘go get daddy’ and the boys don’t know who they mean. I figured I could be ‘papa’ and you can be ‘daddy’.”

“Okay. I’m fine with it, it just caught me off guard.” Dean says, pressing his lips to Roman’s. They stay like that for a few minutes until…..

“DADDY!” they hear coming from upstairs.

Dean sighs, walking up the stairs. “What’s going on h…..” he stops, looking at the sight in front of him, the sink is overflowing and the boys are slipping on the floor. He grabs the boys and sets them in the hallway. “ROMAN, NEED YOU UPSTAIRS!”  
  
Roman shows up behind him not a minute later, “What’s going……… “ He says, noticing the soaking wet bathroom floor. “I’ll clean this up and you get them dressed?”

  
Dean nods, ushering the boys down the hall. He gets them dressed in matching “Santa’s Favorite” shirts and khaki pants.

Roman meets them in the hallway and they walk downstairs, grabbing their shoes. He puts the boys black converse on, and helps them into their jackets before putting their winter hats on them.

“Ro? Do you have the diaper bag?”

“Yep, just getting some snacks and filling their cups. You can head out and get them in the car, i’ll be right out.”

Dean walks the boys out to the car, strapping them into their seats and turning the car on.

“FWOSTY SNOWMAN DADDY!” Seth yells.

“Excuse you? Are you yelling in the car and forgetting your manners?” Dean says, and Seth hangs his head.   
  
“Sowwy daddy. Tan we pwease has fwosty?”

Dean smiles, turning it on and soon the car is filled with the sound of two little voices, singing completely off-key.

Roman gets in the car just as the song is ending, and they pull out of the driveway.

~  
They get to the mall and Dean goes around the back of the car to get their stroller out. The boys are usually good about holding hands and staying with him and Roman, but it’s a Saturday and they’re in a mall less than a week before Christmas. He’s not taking any chances.

“Babe? You got it or do you need help?” Roman asks and Dean rolls his eyes. Sure he’s struggling with it, but he’s not so incompetent he can’t get it out on his own.   
  
“I’m fine” He says, giving one final tug and the stroller comes loose with so much force it actually knocks him on his ass.

Roman gets the boys out and walks to the back, biting back a laugh. “Yeah, you really look fine.” He says as Dean stands up and brushes the crunched up leaves off his ass.

“Fu—- forget you” Dean says, setting up the stroller, taking Dolph from Roman’s arms and strapping him in as Roman does the same with Seth.

“You pushing or am I?” He says, and Roman shrugs.   
  
“Doesn’t matter to me.” Roman says and Dean nods.

“You can for a little bit? Then we’ll switch?”

  
Roman nods, grabbing the bar along the top. Dean tosses the diaper bag in the basket below the seats and they head inside.   
  


~

the inside of the mall has been transformed into a winter wonderland, they even have ‘Reindeer rides’. Which Seth insists on going on.

“Only if you’re really good okay?” Roman says and Seth nods, sitting forward in the stroller so he can look around better.

They keep walking, until they’re finally in front of Santa. The line isn’t too terribly long, so they figure it’s probably the best time to get in line.

Soon enough, it’s their turn and Roman unbuckles Seth, who runs straight up to Santa. Dean unbuckles Dolph but instead of following Seth’s lead, Dolph latches onto Dean’s leg and won’t let go.

“C’mon buddy, don’t you want to go see Santa? You can tell him what you want for Christmas.” Dean says, and Dolph shakes his head, lower lip trembling.

“Scary.” He says and Dean sighs.

  
“Sweetheart, Santa isn’t scary. And look, Sethie is gonna be up there too. You’ll be okay, I promise.” Dean says, trying to coax the little boy into going with Seth.

  
Dolph still seems incredibly hesitant, but reaches for Seth’s outstretched arm and follows him up into Santa’s lap.

Roman smiles as Seth talks animatedly to Santa, and Dolph actually smiles after a minute. They end up getting really cute pictures of the boys, and Roman spends a small fortune to ensure they have enough for every single one of his family members, as well as all of his and Dean’s friends.

~  
They leave and head home not long after, the boys didn’t get to go on the ‘Reindeer Ride’ because Seth thought it would be a good idea to bite Dolph during lunch. He learned pretty quickly that biting his brother has negative effects, such as not getting to do fun stuff and having daddy wash your mouth out with soap.

Roman doesn’t think Seth will be sinking his teeth into human flesh again anytime soon.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

~Christmas Eve~ **  
**

“Alright you little monsters” Dean says, “Time for bed.”

“But daddyyyy” Seth whines “Me not seepy.”

“If you don’t go to sleep, Santa can’t bring you presents.” Roman says and Seth seems to mull it over, before sighing and casting a grumpy glare at his daddies.

“Fwine. But onwy betause pwesents” He says, crawling up into Dean and Roman’s bed while Dolph is already sound asleep.

Roman sighs “Let me guess, you’re gonna be daddy push over and let them stay in here.”  
  
Dean nods “Yup. I’m not moving him,” He says, pointing at Dolph. “kid hasn’t slept good in weeks, i’m not taking the chance of him waking up if we move him. And it wouldn’t be fair to Seth if he was told he had to sleep in his own bed.”

“Okay well in that case, i’m sleeping on the couch.” Roman says, grabbing his pillow.

Dean groans “Ro don’t be like that! It’s Christmas Eve.”  
  
“I’m well aware of the date Dean, I don’t need a reminder.” He says, grabbing a blanket from the hall closet.

“Baby please,” Dean begs “Come back and sleep in our bed. I know you don’t like when I let the boys sleep in there but Dolph has been having nightmares nearly every night for the past week or so.”  
  
That stops Roman dead in his tracks. “He has?”  
  
Dean nods “Yeah, i’ve been putting him back in his own bed like you said to, but he just cries until he falls back asleep. It’s why he’s been so cranky and lethargic lately, he’s not getting enough good sleep.”

“Some fucking father I am right? I didn’t even know.” Roman says and Dean knows he struck a chord.  
  
“Babe you’re a great father. It’s my fault for not telling you.” Dean says and Roman sighs.

  
“When they grow up, who are they gonna go to for things? Daddy who was there when they got scared, who kissed their ouchies? Or papa who was barely around, and slept straight through their cries? I bet I know the answer”

“I know the answer too,” Dean says “and it’s both of us. The boys love you to death, and they always will.”

Roman sighs, turning and putting the blanket away. “Let’s go to bed.”

Dean laughs “We can’t you silly ass. We need to put the presents under the tree, Santa is running late this year so he asked me to help. Remember?”

“Oh right.” Roman says and soon they have the floor beneath the tree covered in gifts. “I think we may have went a little overboard…”  
  
Dean shrugs “This is our first Christmas as a family, I don’t care if we went overboard or not.” He yawns “Let’s head to bed, boys will probably have us up at the crack of dawn and it’s already 10.”

  
They head up to bed, and fall asleep almost instantly.

~

The next morning, Dean wakes up on his own oddly enough. He looks at the clock and sees that it’s 9:30, which is shocking to him. He figured the boys would be up long before now.

He stretches, getting out of bed and heading downstairs to start the coffee. Just as it finishes brewing he hears 3 sets of footsteps on the stairs, and Seth comes running over to him.

“Mewwy Cwistmas daddy!” Seth says, hugging his legs.

Dean laughs, lifting Seth into his arms  “Merry christmas buddy.”

Seth smiles brightly, kicking to be let down. Dean sets him on the ground, lifting Dolph next giving him a gentle kiss on the forehead. “Merry Christmas to you too buddy”

  
Dolph nods sleepily, clearly not completely awake yet. Dean wouldn’t be surprised if Seth woke him up to be totally honest.

“ PWESENTS DADDY, PWESENTS!” Seth yells from the living room and Dean laughs, turning to Roman.

“Can you pour me a cup too please babe? i’d do it but…” Dean says, looking down at Dolph who’s resting his head on his shoulder contently.

  
Roman nods, pouring two cups of coffee and two sippy cups of juice, following Dean into the living room.

“Huwwy ups!” Seth whines, and Roman gives him a look that says ‘knock it off’. He sits down on the floor in front of the couch immediately.

Dean laughs, setting Dolph next to Seth and getting the stockings down from the mantle, handing them out.

“Alright, so the way we’re going to do this is youngest to oldest. So Dolph is first, then Seth, then Daddy, then me. Okay?” Roman says and the boys nod, dumping their stockings on the floor.

~  
  
About 20 minutes later stockings are done, the boys got new socks, snack stuff, play doh, toothbrushes, rubber ducks and bath tabs that change the color of the water.

“Alright, who wants to start with the presents under the tree?” Roman asks and Seth immediately screeches, which causes both Dean and Roman to shush him.

“Now, before you start, you each have presents and anything you get is yours but you need to share okay? No fighting or neither of you will have toys to play with.” Dean says, and the boys nod, so he gets up and pulls the presents out from under the tree, creating small piles in front of him and Roman, and giant piles in front of the boys.

“There are a few presents that are for both of you, so you need to open them together” Roman says as Dean pulls out 4 big boxes.

The boys nod eagerly and reach for the first big box. “Tan opens nows papa?” Seth says and Dolph adds a quiet “pwease daddy”

Dean and Roman laugh, nodding and the boys each pick a side, ripping the paper off. Giant smiles on their faces when they see it’s a train table.

The excitement wears off quickly though, in favor of more presents. They open the next three together, a trampoline (which makes Roman nervous, and Dean insists its perfectly safe), a wagon, and a Power Wheels battery powered truck.

Dean and Roman watch, smiling as the boys start opening their other presents. Soon the living room is filled with new toys and clothes.

  
The boys also got ice skates, t-ball bats , and bikes (complete with helmets).

Dean stands up when they’re done “Alright, time to eat then you two need to take a nap.”  
  
“Nooooo” Seth whines and Dean nods “Yessssss”

“Hmph” Seth says when Dean sets him in his highchair.

~

An hour later, the boys are sound asleep. Dean and Roman aren’t far behind. 


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long! but here it is :D

_ \- a few months later, the boys first day of preschool- _

 

Dean rolls out of bed, stretching and waking up Roman. “Babe? C’mon, go shower so we can get you to work and the boys to preschool.”

 

Roman nods, rubbing his eyes and standing up. “You want to get them up?”    
  
“Yeah” Dean says, giving him a kiss and going to Dolph’s room first. “Hey bubba, time to get up” He says, rubbing gentle circles on Dolph’s back. 

  
Dolph whines, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. “Sleepy.”    
  
“I know buddy, but you have preschool today.” He says, giving Dolph a gentle kiss on the forehead. “Go on and go potty while i get up Sethie okay?”

 

Dolph nods, sliding out of bed and running out of the room to the bathroom. Seth joins him a minute later, having gotten up on his own surprisingly enough. 

 

Dean gets them dressed after, black jeans, black converse and plaid button ups. Dolph in blue, Seth in red. He smiles, spiking up their hair and leading them downstairs for breakfast. 

 

~

 

They get to the preschool a little later and Dean gets Dolph out of the car, as Roman gets Seth. 

  
“Well hello there!” Their teacher says, walking over. “My name is Miss Emily. Which one of you is Dolph, and which one of you is Seth?”

 

“I SETH!” Seth says excitedly, then points at Dolph, who’s hiding behind Dean. “That Dolph. He shy”

 

Miss Emily smiles “So i see.” She kneels down so she’s level with Dolph. “There’s no need to be scared sweetheart, we’re going to have alot of fun together.” 

 

She reaches out to take his hand and Dolph starts to cry, latching onto Dean. 

  
Dean sighs, lifting Dolph into his arms. “I’m so sorry, he just…. He had a rough first couple of years.”

  
Miss Emily nods “I understand completely, in my experience shyness and emotional outbursts are common in children who were abused.” She looks at Dolph, who’s managed to stop crying, instead sniffling quietly. “Are you ready to come meet the other kids?”

 

Dolph hesitates before nodding, shocking both Dean and Roman. Dean sets him down and he immediately reaches for Seth, grabbing his hand. 

 

Dean smiles,watching them walk off before going back to the car with Roman and dropping him off at work. 

  
~   
  
“Come on Dolph!” Seth says, leading his timid brother to a group of other kids. “I Seth. This me brother Dolph.” He says, and one of the kids stands up. 

 

“I Josh an that’s Jake, Emma and Mariah.” He says. 

  
“HI!” Seth says, waving and kneeling on the rug. “Can play with you?” 

 

Emma nods “Uh huh. We building tower.” She says, pushing a pile of blocks towards Dolph’s feet. “You play too.” 

  
Dolph nods timidly, kneeling next to Seth. 

 

The six of them play quietly for a while, before a bigger kid walks over and knocks down the tower. He gives Dolph a shove, knocking him backwards so his head bounces off the floor. 

  
Dolph starts to cry and the bigger kid starts to laugh. “Baby. baby. Baby.”    
  
Seth glares, standing up. “Leave alone! He not baby!” 

 

“Yes is. He sit there an cry.” The bully says and Seth practically growls. 

 

“He hit head betause yews push hims! Say sowwy!” 

 

The kid gives Seth a shove, and Seth gives him one right back, getting the attention of Miss Emily. 

 

“SETH!” She says, walking over “You don’t push.”

  
“But he hurt Dolph! He push hims down an laugh at hims”

 

Miss Emily looks up at the kid “Michael! You keep your hands to yourself” She says, causing Michael to glare at Seth. “That’s it. Time out for both of you. Seth, over in the blue corner. Michael, over in the green corner.”    
  
They both huff, walking off to their respective corners. 

 

Dolph continues to cry and Miss Emily pulls him into her lap gently. “Does anything hurt?”    
  
“Head” He says, sniffling before bursting into tears again. She sighs,noticing a bump on the back of his head.  Standing up with him, she sends her helper out for ice and pulls out her phone, calling Dean and notifying him of the situation and that it’s in Dolph’s best interest to be picked up and taken to a doctor for proper evaluation. 

 

*   
  
Dean shows up a little later, absolutely irate. “Where is my kid?” He says, and Miss Emily walks over with Dolph in her arms. 

 

She hands him over to Dean, and sighs “I’m truly sorry for this, Michael’s parents have been notified and he will be dealt with accordingly.”    
  
Dean nods “That doesn’t change the fact that my 4 year old could have a concussion. You’ll be lucky if I don’t sue.”

 

“These things happen unfortunately.” She says, and Dean almost growls. “I’ll be taking my son to emergency now. ” he looks over to Seth “Seth, come on. We’re leaving”

“He is being punished, you can’t just take him” Miss Emily says and Dean laughs bitterly.

  
“Watch me”

 

And with that, he turns on his heel and carries Dolph to the car, Seth following close behind. 

 

*   
A few hours later and they’re back home. Luckily, Dolph seems to be fine. Aside from a slight headache and being scared of everyone and everything. He’s been an emotional mess since they left the school, and Dean doesn’t know what to do. He finally manages to get the boys down for a nap, only to have Dolph wake up screaming and crying. 

 

“Shh. it’s alright bubba, daddy’s here.” He says, lifting Dolph into his arms and swaying back and forth, trying to calm him down. The cries don’t stop and Dean sighs, pulling out his phone and calling Roman. 

 

_ “Hello?” _ Roman answers. 

 

Dean sighs, still trying to calm down the crying toddler in his arms. “Is there anyway you can get out early? I need you here.”

  
_ “Probably not, we’re busy today but I can ask.” _ Roman says  _ “why, what’s going on?” _

 

“Problem at school today. I’ll explain later.”    
  


“ _ My boss just said I can leave as soon as you get here. So i’ll see you in just a bit alright? Text me when you get here.” _

 

“Alright. I love you.” 

 

“ _ Love you too. See you soon”   _ and with that, Roman hangs up.

 

Dean sighs, putting his phone back in his pocket, finally managing to get Dolph calmed down. He takes Dolph down to Seth’s room, gently waking Seth and carrying them both downstairs to the car. 

 

*

  
Roman walks out just a few minutes after Dean pulls in, getting in the passenger seat and looking back at the boys, who are both sound asleep. 

 

“So what happened at school?”

 

“Some little brat shoved Dolph to the ground and he hit the back of his head off the floor. Kid laughed at him, Seth got protective and they got in a shoving match. Teacher called me to have me come get Dolph and take him to get checked out, so i took Seth too and pretty much told her to kiss my ass”

 

Roman nods, looking back at Dolph. “Is he alright?”   
  


“No concussion. But he’s been emotional and timid all afternoon, was not too thrilled with me when I took him to the hospital. He screamed and cried every time anyone came near him.”

 

Roman sighs “Why can’t things be easy for once?”   
  
“I don’t know.  But I’m not sending him back to that preschool…….I think we should homeschool” Dean says, bracing himself for Roman’s reaction.

 

“If you think that’s best. But i don’t like the idea of them not interacting with other kids, they need to develop social skills.”

 

Dean nods “They made a couple of friends at school today, I contacted the parents and talked to them about maybe doing group playdates on the weekends or something. I just really don’t want to put him back in that environment, he’s scared to death of that room.”

 

“Alright. Homeschool it is, but you need to make sure you work with them a few hours every day, Monday through Friday. Okay? I don’t want them to fall behind.”

 

“Absolutely. We’ll go out and get stuff tomorrow for it, next year we’ll have to contact the district and let them know we’re homeschooling”. 

 

Roman nods, reaching over and grabbing Dean's hand as they drive home.


	18. Chapter 18

Dolph doesn’t leave Dean’s side the rest of the day, anytime Dean gets more than a few feet away from him he bursts into tears. 

 

Dean sighs, lifting him up and rubbing his back for probably the hundredth time today. “I just….I don’t know what to do.” he says, looking at Roman. 

 

“I don’t know either.” Roman says with a sigh. “But i do know we need to keep trying. We made a promise the day we adopted him that we would never turn our backs on him, come hell or high water.”   
  
Dean smiles a little at that, it quickly disappearing as Dolph continues to cry. “I honestly hate that school. How does that kid get off not only physically harming him, but causing more emotional damage too?”

 

Roman just shrugs, setting Seth’s dinner in front of him and pushing his chair in. “i don’t know, but right now it’s time for dinner.” he says, looking at Dolph who is now sniffling, head resting on Dean’s shoulder. “He can stay on your lap for tonight.”

  
Dean nods, sitting down as Seth kicks at the table leg. 

“Seth!” Roman says, “We don’t kick things.”

 

Seth huffs, throwing his plate on the floor. “Not fair! Me never get sit on daddy lap at table.”

 

“Seth, up to your room right now. You can come back down when you know how to act.” Roman says firmly and Seth screeches, running upstairs and slamming the door. 

 

At that point, Roman pushes himself away from the table, ready to head upstairs when Dean grabs his arm. “Don’t babe. You’re angry right now and you’ll end up going way harder on him than you should. Sit down and eat, we’ll talk to him together after dinner”

 

Roman sighs, nodding. “You’re right. I just. He needs to learn he can’t act like that.”

  
“I know, but babe. He’s 4 and he sees Dolph getting treated differently, which probably upsets him.” Dean says, and Roman laughs a little. 

  
“When did you become the expert on child psychology?”

 

Dean shrugs, standing up with Dolph in his arms, sound asleep “Don’t know. But i *DO* know we have a very grumpy 4 year old to deal with right now.” he says, heading upstairs and laying Dolph in bed before walking into Seth’s room. 

 

Roman follows behind and Seth glares at both of them. 

  
“Leave alone.” Seth says, huffing and hiding under his blankets.

 

Dean sighs, “Seth. we need to talk to you. If you come out and talk to us nice, we won’t punish you for being bad at dinner.”   
  
Roman gapes at that “You’re gonna let him ge….”

  
Dean shushes him, Seth peeking out from under the covers. “Pwomise?”

 

“Promise” Dean says, elbowing Roman who mumbles out a ‘promise’.

 

Seth pushes the blankets away, sitting in the middle of his bed. “I sorry.”

 

“Why did you act like that Seth? You’re never bad like that.” Dean says, crouching in front of the bed.

 

“Don’t love me” Seth says quietly and both Dean and Roman’s eyes go wide. 

 

“Sethie, baby.” Roman says, sitting next to him. “That’s not true, daddy and i love you very much”

Seth shakes his head. “No don’t. Only love Dolph, not me.”   
  
Dean sighs, rubbing Seth’s leg. “Why would you think that buddy?”

 

“Betause, he always allowed sleep in yews bed. An, he always get to sit on yews lap for dinner time.” Seth says, sliding off the bed. 

 

Dean climbs up onto the bed with a sigh.  “Seth, sometimes your brother needs more attention from papa or I. He lived with very mean people before and now he gets scared very easy. When he got hurt at school today it made him think of the mean people, he needs mine or papa’s attention so he can forget about the people who hurt him” he says, hoping Seth understands at least some of it. 

 

Instead of throwing a fit or answering at all, Seth starts to cry.    
  
“Seth, honey what’s wrong? You’re not in trouble” Roman says and Seth continues to cry, running out of the room. 

 

They follow behind him, seeing him climb up on Dolph’s bed, wrapping his little arms around the other little boy.  

 

“Seth, what are you doing?”   
  
Seth sniffles, crawling off the bed. “Make sure he know love him.”

  
They smile down at him and Roman lifts him up. “You’re a very smart, very sweet little boy.” he says, carrying Seth to the bedroom next door and getting him ready for bed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there it is! sorry it took so long and it's so short. :(


End file.
